


Wealth

by CleotheDreamer



Series: Unrelated Poetry Collection [6]
Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer
Summary: A poem about a tortured soul who's too scared to love and too stubborn to live.(Can be read with Loki in mind, but works alone as well.)





	Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> We all love Loki, right? And we all know he was brainwashed and tortured for his attack on New York, RIGHT?? If you didn't, well now you know. Have fun with this very vague Loki angst!

Sustain your hard-earned years  
You’ve fought for them as though without fear  
Through thick and thin you’ve persevered, suffering through tears

Grasp at what you remember  
Scream for all that’s dear - for all that’s lost  
Forget your cost  
Just be happy to be here

But here you lie in nighttime’s grasp  
Merely a human fly,  
A pest to most  
Your questionable host  
Is punished with a cry

But you do not know - how to hold on   
Nor what to truly say  
In times like this, you disappear  
Into a quiet state

But don’t forget, no don’t you wish  
You could be anybody else   
Because suffering nor despair  
Could never in a millennium compare   
To some people’s care  
Care for your heart, Love for your spirit, Joy in your laugh

But your laugh breaks with a tear   
Evoking an eruption of fear  
Fear of the past, of what has surpassed   
And what you might hold dear

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be really good rhythmically as a slam poem but is also too vague for slam poetry (based on what is usually presented as slam poetry). Like, I know slam poetry just means poetry that is meant to be spoken, but I've tended to see specific styles presented more often than others.


End file.
